Mine
by Lola Hard
Summary: *Ironhide/Will, implied Jazz/Epps* Challenge fic. After being made jealous for the Nth time Ironhide shows Will whom he belongs to... PWPish. Full info and warnings inside.


_I really wanted to post something for Christmas, or for New Year – I know some people wanted to know what happens in the next chapter of Resolution, and I wish I could update. But my beta is ill, so I'm afraid the 7th chapter will have to wait for a bit. So I'm posting this little fic that was written some time ago. I was just debating with myself on whether I should post it here. I mean, the rating and all. But after reading some quite graphic stories, I decided to do it. It was my first (and so far the only) attempt at these pairings._

**Title:** "Mine"  
**Author:** Lola Hard  
**Pairing(s): **Ironhide/Will (implied Jazz/Epps)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:** Bad language, m/m sex  
**Summary:** 2007 movie-based. This was a response to the Transformers Kink Meme 2007. The original request/challenge sounded along the lines "Ironhide gets jealous and shows Will that he belongs to him". Additional cookies were offered for electric shock play and for holo!Ironhide. So, here it is. Unbeta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize; no money gained, only fun.

* * *

_**Mine**_

"Left pocket. _Left_._Pocket_, man," Sergeant Epps repeated distinctly, taking aim with his rifle as Captain Will Lennox did his best to find the cell-phone in the back sections of Sergeant's khaki colored trousers. Will's cell-phone had prematurely and tragically deceased in the hands of its grieving owner a minute prior, when he'd tried to call Sarah and tell her that he was done with shooting practice and heading home in the nearest future.

"You got, like, _ten_ left pockets here!" Will shook his head in disbelief as his hands roamed over Epps' well-shaped backside in a thorough search. _As if the Qatar incident would teach him something_, Will thought. "Damn the designer of these pants," he murmured to himself. His words were cut off by a deafening sound of Epps' rifle discharging that echoed from the smooth paint-covered walls of the shooting-gallery.

A moment later Epps grunted with lazy annoyance. "You keep groping my ass like that, an' I'll miss all the targets."

"Yeah, an' ya keep seekin' for excuses for yer bad aim, man," Jazz's hologram smirked, his eyes hidden behind the mirror of his sunglasses. The Autobot saboteur presented quite a sight, leaning against the table where the spare ammo was waiting for Sergeant's attention.

Epps tore his eyes away from his target and lowered the rifle, giving Jazz an exaggeratedly insulted look. "Well, you should try doing that with his hands on your butt if you're that smart." His lips stretched into a smile. "You might actually enjoy it."

Will, who never stopped with his search mission, gave Epps a cocky grin. "Well, who knows, maybe _I_ am enjoying it, shooter-boy," he deadpanned.

Jazz laughed at that, tilting his head back. "Whatever, Will, but keep in mind – Epps' ass is _mine_."

Will chuckled, and his expression clearly said: 'possessive freaking Autobot'. That very second his hands stumbled on something hard in one of the pockets. "Got it!" Will exclaimed, wiping the perverse smile away from his face and producing the desired cell-phone from Epps' pants.

Captain stepped away from the two and from the noise of Epps reloading his weapons. His gaze shifted to the exit where Ironhide's hologram was standing stiffly and quietly, his impressive tattooed arms folded on his muscular chest. As Will's fingers pressed the buttons on autopilot he caught Ironhide's steely stare. The weapons specialist's face was unreadable, but Will could see a hidden fire in his turquoise eyes. Knowing Ironhide, it was pretty much like him when the Autobot got annoyed by "the organics". However, now Will couldn't find the reason for one of Ironhide's swings into bad mood, and it made him concerned. But before he could try and make any mental assumptions, Sarah's cheerful voice replaced the monotone beeps and dragged Captain's attention away from his silent guardian…

x-x-x 

"Wha- Ironhide?" Will called out in confusion, watching their house drift by outside the window and disappear around the corner as they passed it and sped away.

He got no answer from his guardian, which brought back the worried thoughts from before. Will put his palms on the steering wheel, trying to get the black Autobot's attention by the physical contact. "Hey, buddy, what's up? We just missed our house, if you haven't noticed."

This time he got a low threatening rumbling of the engine and held his hands up peacefully. "Okay, I get it, you're taking us somewhere… You want to talk, right?"

Silence.

It was seriously freaking Will out by now. As if to further unnerve him, Ironhide's hologram appeared in the passenger seat, but didn't even look at him, didn't move or speak a word. Was the bot mad at Will? If the answer to that was "yes", then it aroused two more questions: what was the reason of that and what threatened Will's health in that case. Because, no matter the form, Ironhide was intimidating.

_What the hell am I thinking, he's my guardian, for God's sake!_ Will snorted inwardly, angry with himself.

After several silent minutes of driving, the GMC topkick turned from the main road and rolled to the lookout, cutting off the engine. Ironhide's hologram left the vehicle unhurriedly, and walked around its front to open the driver's door, grab Will by the collar, drag him out of the truck and throw him roughly on its hood.

Will stared at the man in front of him with huge eyes. Okay, maybe it was time to revise his firm belief in Ironhide's friendly intentions towards him.

Captain waited. He didn't have to wait long before Ironhide planted his big palms against the metal of the hood on both sides of Will's head and leaned into the human, fitting his hips between the smaller man's thighs and initiating full-body contact. "I don't care what Jazz or Epps think in these regards, but _your_ ass is _mine_, Will," Ironhide rumbled into the human's ear, barely audible, but as serious as the cannons he used while in his mechanoid form. His low voice held commanding finality and affection, so deep that Will's breath caught in his throat.

So_that_'s what was the reason of Ironhide's 'pissed off' mood. His guardian was… jealous. The realization hit him like an airbag in a severe car crash, striking him speechless.

And horny as hell.

As Ironhide's teeth closed on a piece of tender skin on his human's neck, Will let out a sharp gasp that grew into a moan when he felt a hot-wet tongue add to the sensations.

Ironhide got rid of his clothes in a second; it definitely was some kind of a holographic trick. Will's military outfit didn't last much longer, practically ripped from Captain, exposing his smooth skin and neat body. The Autobot looked down at Will's straining erection and smirked darkly, pulling the human into a not-so-gentle kiss that left them both breathless and incredibly aroused.

Standing between Will's thighs gave Ironhide all the access he needed. Starting another almost bruising kiss, the hologram pushed one damp finger into the smaller man.

Will didn't know what his guardian used as a lubrication, and currently it wasn't important. He voiced his appreciation and pushed down on the finger to indicate he could take more.

He wanted more, and he got more. Instead of adding another digit, Ironhide withdrew altogether, and with the same dark smirk positioned himself against the human's tight entrance, bracing one hand on the warm hood for support and gripping Will's waist with the other hand. He looked into his human's eyes, silently asking if he was ready. Will only nodded. And Ironhide pushed…

Inch by inch, gasping, moaning, hands grabbing at each other, bodies stilling and moving again. When Ironhide's balls touched Will's ass, they stopped in that position and took a couple of seconds to regulate their breathing.

Will panted, trying to clear his vision. The stretch was unbelievable; Ironhide's large member was _throbbing_ inside. Craving for more of it, Will wrapped his legs around the other's waist and tried to grind his hips into his guardian's, but two strong hands stilled him firmly in place.

And then the unthinkable happened. Will heard a soft buzzing sound under his bare sweaty back – and the next second stars danced behind his eyelids as a jolt of electricity went through his body, the sensation overwhelming, and far from unpleasant or painful. The shockwave let go of Will as fast as it struck. The human slumped down against the hood, his limbs shaking from a momentary and unexpected strain it had caused.

"Now. Whose bitch are you, Lennox?" Ironhide growled quietly, lifting his upper body from the human's and looking down at him with evil expression on his face.

Will was floating in the drowsy post-effects of the electric shock that tingled deliciously on his skin, turning all his muscles into jelly. "Unnngh…" he replied. He had no idea himself what it was supposed to mean, and at the time he didn't care.

"Answer me. Whose bitch are you?" Ironhide jerked his hips up and forward, hitting the man's prostate with this short and forceful movement, and giving him a jolt of electricity again, even more intense than the previous one.

Will's body contracted from the combined sensations, his eyes closed, teeth gritted; he lifted his head from the hood for a brief moment, only to drop it back on the heated metal again, with enough force to produce an audible 'thud.' This was too much… Ironhide stilled again, waiting for his answer. How the Autobot could be so calm in such a situation was beyond Will.

The human took a couple of frantic breaths, and finally gathered what strength and coherency he had left to lock his eyes with the Autobot's and gasp, "Yours… I'm your bitch, Ironhide."

His huge guardian growled at his words and leaned down to his neck again, biting, marking him. "Don't you ever forget it," Ironhide breathed into his ear, making Will shiver from the power of these whispered words. The Autobot covered his lover's lips with his, giving him a passionate kiss. The human's hips rolled up, silently begging for him to _move_, and Will's desperate whimper was swallowed by Ironhide's eager mouth. With an answering tortured groan Ironhide swung his hips backwards, almost leaving his human's body, and then pushed inside again, making an up-jerk in the end, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Will. Then again, and again…

Will's leaking erection was trapped between their hot bodies, the moisture dripping from its tip providing enough sleekness for it to easily slide against Ironhide's muscled abdomen.

It was too much. But it wasn't enough.

Will wouldn't be able to manage a word, even if his life depended on it, so he didn't ask Ironhide to touch him, and reached down for his own member. A grunt of denial from Ironhide answered his desperate maneuver, and he felt his guardian's large palm push his hand aside and wrap itself around him. Big and warm calloused fingers gripped his erection and slid down to the base of it, to return back up a moment later, performing a skillful wrist-flip and running a thumb over the sensitive tip.

From then on Will's groans and hisses converged into an unceasing moan of pleasure. Ironhide became just as vocal as he brought them both closer to release with each needy bite and demanding kiss, every rough caress and frantic push of his powerful hips. Now Ironhide's strength and sheer weight stood behind each of his thrusts, causing the GMC to swing rhythmically back and forth. A thought that the mech must have used the hand brake to keep them in place crossed Will's mind for a second – and he would have laughed at his guardian's inventiveness, had he been capable of doing anything except moaning.

Ironhide's movements became erratic and shallow, and were slowing down with each passing moment. Digging his hands deep into Will's hips, he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. He thrust into Will one last time, and a violent shudder went through both of the Autobot's forms, vehicle and human. Will felt his lover under him, above him,_in_ him, filling him and enveloping him. It was too much…

As if to break them down completely, the last – and the most powerful – electric shockwave traveled through the mass of entangled flesh and metal underneath it, buzzing in their nerve endings, triggering their overload, making them unable to even _cry_…

x-x-x

Will came to his senses, feeling like he'd had a fight with a road-roller. And lost it, too.

"What was that?" he murmured, looking up into wonderfully blue and clear sky.

Ironhide grunted, the sound reverberating through both their chests and against Will's neck. The Autobot was still lying atop of his human. "That was me fucking you senseless into my own hood," the hologram chuckled affectionately, and lifted his head to look down into Will's face.

"Oh. I was wondering who did me. Nice to know it was you," Will teased with a sly grin.

"Speaking of which." Ironhide's eyebrows furrowed. "I hope I made myself clear on account of you groping other people's rear?"

"If you are going to "make yourself clear" like this every time I do it, I might get used to molesting people, you know," Will mused aloud. "I think I should try Jazz next time. Epps is right, he might really enjoy it."

"Damn it, Lennox, you want another lesson?" Ironhide grumbled in mock anger. "Next time I won't be this gentle."

Will's expression clearly said 'possessive freaking Autobot'. He laughed aloud, before catching his guardian's lips in an equally possessive kiss.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading :) It will make me real happy if you press the "Go" button right below and let me know what you think. Be safe; and in case I won't post anything before the end of this year – Happy New Year:)_


End file.
